User talk:Phantombeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Well Actually, I'm not new. I've been here for quite some time. But sure! Who exactly is this first character o' yours? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 14:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -My new character is named Ray martinez, read his infornation and tell me how he is.16:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Grizzaka According to the article, his name's Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai. Which one's his actual name? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 18:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -His name in america is Ray martinez, Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai is his real name when he lived in the Soul-Society, I'll be back in a little while.Grizzaka 18:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Then it would be wise to put the actual name instead of the alias he goes by. The alias should be in the article itself. Oh, and another thing: if you want to reply to me, you're going to have to post messages on my talk page instead of yours. And, I'm busy at the moment, but it can be taken into consideration. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 01:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment, g2g to bed. Maybe tomorrow. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 02:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry but no.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 00:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks! And Sure, which character is that? And could you participate in The Vampire's Return Arc? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Your character doesn't need to be a vampire. And what story are you working on? I might join since I'm very very bored. Your characters also need an infobox. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah Dude, Why not? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ***Do you have a chatango account? That way I can talk to you easier. Do you need the property template? I can make it for u. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ****Lolz dude, I already have one. Look at my user page on ways to contact me. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 09:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you. Just thought I would drop by and say keep up the good work. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 15:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. you just say the word. today, im going to my moms for a few hours, so, I'll make edits when i can. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 15:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Whats your Chatango username. Mine is firegod00. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 15:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) son of a dude, my main computer is down, and i have to use my brother's. chat keeps locking up. sorry.User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 22:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh Sounds fun. Sure. What's it about? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 19:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Cool. Where is it at? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 19:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I see. Any other user coming? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 19:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the comment about my character. I assume you mean Kenji Hiroshi, because he's practically the only one of my characters that I've spent a lot of time on. I was checking out your own character, Ray Martinez earlier. I normally check out the latest activity to see what kinda cool ideas other people have come up with. Gotta say you made a good character, there. Love the pics. Those zanpakuto are impressive! The whole lion theme is cool. Sorry, forgot to leave my sig. Kenji Hiroshi 20:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi : I'm kinda busy gettin' my own fic off to a start, but if you wanna use Ryouta Hachirou in your fic, then fire away. I don't mind. I could set my own plans back a little bit. I'm guessin he'd be fighting Ray Martinez, sayin' how he's a former 5th Squad Captain and all. Just one question. What's the time span? You see, that's important for my own fic because Ryouta plays an important part in my story. : : Okay, that's fine with me, man. We'll talk about that fight in the future, because it's got me interested. Hey, you wouldn't be able to do me a favour would ya? Know any anime where there's cool pictures that I could use as a visual design for a Resurrección? It's for my character Kenji Hiroshi.Kenji Hiroshi 20:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi. : : I've already checked google lots of times. The problem is there's a lot of pictures that are completely off the mark (and some that are already being used by others on this wiki). You ask for a cool demon picture, and you get a half-nude girl. I kid you not. And I think it would be a little strange to have my character undergo a gender change when he uses Resurrección. lol. No worries. I'll ask my cousin sometime tomorrow. That guys seen more animes than I've seen dinners. Thanks anyway!Kenji Hiroshi 21:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi Hey Wanna go to Chatango? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 21:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Sure, whatever. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 01:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Former Captain Sure, go for it. Sorry for the late reply. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :We tend to discourage sons and daughters of canon characters, but... eh, as long as this will be your only time, I'll allow it this time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 16:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello I read some of your work and just wanted to say keep up the good work and if you ever want to do an RP together just let me know. And my chatango is Razeoflight. RazeOfLight 19:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Permission Sei told me to give you his response. You cannot because, in his own words, "Seireitou Kawahiru wasn't made as strong as he is now RIGHT from the beginning. He went through alot of stories written by the author, and gained his power alittle by alittle with explanation." Your character has to get more powerful over time. --The Raven Master 01:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The point of that was mainly to just increase his power by different means slowly, and evolve him in different ways, instead of just skipping to ultimate form, so just try doing that. Honestly, going to the level of the top three is a bit excessive for anyone, even if they were already in the upper tier, and before you can start making any really powerful characters, you need experience, and practice. Your stuff isn't bad, but your grammar and spelling needs improvement, and the whole Center Form thing is, in my opinion, a bit odd and somewhat overpowered. You have characters using stars as attacks, and absorbing the Soul King and destroying planets. Kind of excessive, to me. --The Raven Master 02:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Things to remember 3. I will be keeping close tabs on the work you do, and should I (or Panth and Armed) see something amiss, you will submit to questioning. 2. You won't get angry just because you won't get your way. Being like that is being an Aha, and remember; nobody wants to be an Aha. 1. It will undergo Ichigo-type Training. As, the power cannot be obtained all at once by some SUPER AWESOME EVENT. It will be unlocked, little by little. And the Center form will be called "potential", not "inner unlimited power" Sorry I can't get on chatango cause im not on my computer but I can still do the Rp if you keep going. RazeOfLight 03:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup I'm paying attention no worries. Well until I have to go to sleep college starts in the morning. RazeOfLight 03:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello Grizzaka. Im new to the stuff here, im kind of wondering if you can give me guides because im terribly lost. Charmshay101 23:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Kou No, I don't RP on BFF. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 14:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I make 'em to compare. I utterly suck at RPing with Bleach characters. (I'm great with Naruto) And I don't talk because I don't feel like it. It's not like I have to have some big excuse for not talking to you. I'm sorry, that was mean. I just don't feel like talking to most right now. With school starting soon, I'm trying to cut back on internet and such. I honestly mean no harm or ill feelings. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 11:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Sorry, but I'm starting to get involved in college, so I don't want to have too many non-school internet responsibilities going about until I'm sure that I can handle more. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yo! I think I found you!^-^ Yeah, I'm pretty much ready. My Captain vs. your one, right? This'll be my first RP, so anything I need to know before we get this thing underway? Because I honestly don't have a notion what I need to do.Kenji Hiroshi 14:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *That's the chatroom, right? Naw, I don't have one. *Not that I'm bein' a pain or anything, but would it not be easier just to send messages on our talk pages when its whoever's turn? I mean, I don't even use chandgo. I'm more familiar with the wiki to be honest.Kenji Hiroshi 15:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC)